Blank Darkness
by bipolar nekko wolf
Summary: I lay on the sand, struggling to get up. I coughed the liquid in my lungs, ink black. Locks of my hair spilled around me, ink black. I looked around me, I only saw....ink black as tar. I stopped my fight....and let the ink comsume me.....
1. Chapter 1

**Blank Darkness**

**Summary: I lay on the sand, struggling to get up. I coughed the liquid in my lungs, ink black. Locks of my hair spilled around me, ink black. I looked around me, I only saw...ink black as tar. I stopped my fight...and let the ink comsume me...**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in my room, it wasn't even dawn, not yet. I could hear the hoot of an owl, the roar of a stream. I fell back into my covers, hoping that god would have mercy on pathatic soul, and GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN SLEEP!

No such luck.

I looked at my clock. It was too early, no body could be awake right now, not even the earliest of the early birds. Not even Kakashi to read his book.

Not even Sasuke to train.

Yet...

...I'm awake.

It's been the same for a year now...

Sleeping for three hours, long enough for me to have the vision...

...then I awaken...

Unable to fall into a rest...

Well, no point just laying here, it's not like I'm going to fall asleep again...

...as much as I wish I would...

I jumped out of bed with the reflexes of a cat, and streched, like a cat.

Wait...

Where the hell did THAT come from?

I stood up.

I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower.

I climbed in.

I ignored the liquid ice pouring onto my pale, sensitive skin.

I got out.

I dragged a brush through my wet, pink hair.

Yes...

My hair is natrually pink.

I slipped into my red dress and shorts.

I'm in need of a new wardrobe.

I got my weapon pouch and my sandals.

Then I walked outside.

I just walked, hoping that my feet would take me somewhere.

My feet stopped moving...

...I must be there...

So I looked up to see where I was...

The bridge...

...my team's meeting place...

I sat down...

...and thus began a long wait for Kakashi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just sat there.

Not doing anything but watching.

A few critters joined me.

A squirrel, a gopher, the usual.

I sighed.

It's a new day, yet it all feels old.

It's a good life, that's what I'm told.

But everything, it all just feels the same.

Those are the word that I live by.

They're also the lyrics in a G.C. song.

But I live by them.

So screw you conformists...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard a branch snap,

Sasuke.

He walked into the clearing, the animals fled from his darkness.

He looked at me with surprise,

"Sakura?"

I shrugged.

"How early long were you here?"

I shrugged,

"Lost count at 4 hours."

Silence...

"Ummmm...okay?"

I shrugged,

"I wake up pretty early"

"I can tell."

He sat down next to me.

And waited for the hell named Naruto and the hentai named Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 HOUR LATER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your late!"

"I know, I was at Tsunade's office, she has a new mission for us."

I blinked, "Omigosh Kakashi gave us a belivable excuse!"

Naruto fainted, Sasuke coughed.

"She needs to see us at her office."

I stood up, "Let's go!"

I gave Naruto a good kick, "WAKE UP YOU STUPID BAKA!"

I walked to her office, not caring if they followed or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the mission baa-chan?"

Tsunade punched Naruto into the wall.

I moved around his limp form, "Tsunade-sama? What's this mission?"

She shook her head, "Not until the others get here!"

I nodded and took a seat. Sasuke did the same. Naruto woke up. Kakashi took out his book.

About ten minutes later...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Oh god it's Lee." I mumbled, Sasuke smirked.

"Lee, leave poor Sakura-chan alone!" Scolded Tenten

"You're lucky she hasn't filed a restraining order." mumbled Neji

I smiled, at least SOMEONE cares.

"MY RIVAL!"

I leaned over, "Oh god it's 'Super Spandex'." I whispered into Sasuke's ear.

He snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others arrived, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru and Kiba

"This is an A ranked mission, it's dangerous because we have no idea what's going on."

I looked around, everyone had confused looks.

"You need to examine rift activity."

"That's it?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Ino's comment.

Shikamaru yawned, "I think this 'rift' is a codename for a portal into a different demension. It's extremely dangerous because it's so mysterious. It's actually able to change the person who goes through in many ways, both physically and mentally."

Ino laughed, "Maybe we should shove forehead in one, it might make her more her a little more useful!"

We glared at her. "It's a 9 out of 10 chance that if you shove someone in a rift, they die."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the area.

Our mission:

-make sure to evacuate and warn everyone nearby

-moniter the rift until it's safe to return

-KEEP AWAY FROM THE RIFT

Everything soo easy, huh?

Everything went wrong...

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS!**

**Loveless Kunoichi: Thank you!**

**Sakura The Lover: You do? Really?**

**Lady-Lillie-chan: What do you call this?**

**I only got 2 reviews, SO WHAT?!?!?! XD**

**Chapter 2**

You know that law, where everything that can go wrong does? I think it's Murphy's Law or something like that? Well this mission wasn't like that. I slightly overreated when I said 'Everything' went wrong.

Just put it this way, THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!

For example, I was on this water ride with Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata. It was a river ride so we approached a bump. Natrually Sasuke pointed out the fact I was about to get wet.

Well it was 10 TIMES THAT BAD! I didn't 'get wet', I GOT SOAKED! Okay? I mean an entire waterfall dumped on me!

Now remember what Ino said?

Yes.

Now you're getting my drift.

So we got there...

We evacuated and warned the locals.

We watched to see when it was safe.

Well, that's 2 out of 3.

Yes.

We failed 1/3 of our mission.

That third was the IMPORTANT part of the mission

Allow me to explain...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the evacuation we headed to the actual scene of the 'rift'.

We were caught off guard.

That's all I can remember.

I heard a scream, I think it was Ino, not quite sure.

Anyway I heard that scream and turned around not knowing what the HELL was going on.

I heard a tear, like fabric ripping or something.

I turned around again to face the tearing.

I remember some dark, shadowy tendrils wrap around me.

Then a jerk.

Then pain.

Horrible pain.

I could actually SEE myself tear apart.

Darkness...

...All over...

...I couldn't hide...

...I could only watch...

...As it consumed me...

...both in and out...

I opened my mouth to scream.

Then I realised...

...it took my mouth...

I was a spirit in the darkness.

Then I was gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke on sand.

I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe.

I lay on the sand, struggling to get up.

I coughed the liquid in my lungs...

...ink black...

Locks of my hair spilled around me...

...ink black...

I looked around me...

...I only saw...

...ink black as tar...

...I stopped my fight...

...and let the ink comsume me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up again.

DUDE HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES AM I GONNA WAKE UP GODAMMIT!

I sat up. I hate this.

I looked around.

Well, at least I can see normal again.

At least I can breathe again.

I stood up and streched like my cat.

I noticed it was late, probably the time I wake up.

I was in the forest.

My favorite clearing.

It has this awesome pond that's ice cold.

Yeah.

I walked over to it.

I looked at my reflection,

And gasped.

Looking back at me was a girl with long ink black hair.

Her eyes were icy blue, colder than the artic.

She had pointed front teeth, much like a cat's.

I looked like a cat!

I wiped away a tear, I liked my old look!

I had a big forehead!

I had pink hair!

I had green eyes!

WHAT HAPPENED TO...

Oh...

My...

God...

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?

My hands were less clumsy. They were VERY petite. The nails were slightly pointed and they reminded me of a cat's claws.

"What happened to me?", I said.

Or tried.

I said it, but it wasn't my voice.

It was soft, strangely...musical.

I walked away.

My feet were petite too.

My entire body changed.

I was more flexable, I was smarter, I was fit.

Every movement felt like oil on water.

I was stronger.

Faster.

Better.

I was no longer Sakura Haruno, that stupid, weak fangirl.

I was improved, better than ever.

But who am I?

I'M NOT SAKURA! WHO AM I?

I need a new name.

Nekko.

That is what I'll call myself, just for now.

I walked into Konoha.

I walked to the hokeage tower.

I walked into her office.

I sat down in the quiet office, Tsunade must be sleeping.

Maybe, I shouldn't hide who I am.

Maybe I should still go by Sakura instead of Nekko.

I'll just activate a genjutsu.

That's a good idea!

'POOF'

I looked down, wow!

That was easier than I thought!

That rift must have boosted my chakra level to the extreme in order for it to be THAT easy!

That was like blinking easy!

No,

It would have been harder to blink.

I looked at myself again.

I looked just like the pre-rift Sakura.

Okay, this is good.

I heard stirring.

Tsunade was waking up.

I prepared myself for the most akward conversation in my life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YAWN, Where's my sake?"

"Don't drink just yet, you need to hear and remember this."

Her eyes widened. "Sakura? That you? The others said you where...the rift..."

"They didn't lie. This is a jutsu."

"What do you really look like?"

"This is where you get to choose, 1, you could see me and discover what I am now."

"I'll go for choise 1"

"Wait! You don't know what I've become. That rift really effected me. You might not want to know how."

Tsunade looked at me puzzled.

"Which brings us to 2, ignore the fact I was changed and I keep the jutsu and pretend I barely survived. Your choise."

"I can't pretend nothing happened to you, we'll have to deal with it. I choose 1."

I nodded, I thought so.

"That brings us to more choises. Do we want only YOU to know? Or do we want to tell all? Or maybe just the nins? Maybe only girls? Only boys?"

Tsunade was silent for a few minutes.

"Not to cause sex descrimanation or anything but I think we should tell your female friends"

I nodded, and she called them over to her office dispite the early time.

I went into a corner. I was basically invisible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten, Ino and Hinata walked into her office, they had black markings around their eyes and they were obviously VERY pissed.

"DUDE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL US! THE ONLY LOGICAL REASON YOU HAVE FOR AN EXCUSE IS SOMETHING ABOUT SAKURA!", screamed Ino.

Tenten and Hinata nodded their agreement.

"And she'll give you that AND better." I said calmly and stepped out of the shadows...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**one long explaination later**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OMIGOD!" yelled Ino.

"S-so, w-we get t-to see what you r-really look like?" asked Hinata.

I nodded.

"Well? Show us then!" snapped Tenten.

I nodded again, put my hands together, and realised the genjutsu...

**REVIEW! Oh, no complaining! I spent spent days on this so I could make it perfect!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Sided coiN: You really think so?**

**Loveless Kunoichi: It's okay if you don't get what's going on, it'll become clear eventually**

**May: NO! You don't sound stuck up and I would love to read your stories if you want. Thank you for being so nice to me!**

**Chapter 3**

After the screaming/gasping/WHATEVAAA we came up with a plan to show myself to the boys without them figuring out who I am.

"Does that sound good to you Sakura?"

"I shouldn't go by Sakura, they might figure it out." I said calmly.

"Ummm..."

"H-how about Tiaashu? T-that's not a v-very common name"

"Thanks Hinata, that's a good idea!"

Ino shook her head, "That should be her last name. Her first name should be...Nekko?"

I snickered, "I thought of calling myself that too."

"So it's settled then! Call in team 7 Tsunade!" cheered Tenten.

I rolled my eyes, they were REALLY into this whole 'plan' thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into Tsunade's office about ten minutes after she summoned me.

"What do you want." I said cooly.

"Wait until the others are here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while Kakashi and Naruto arrived.

"What is it?"

"We have someone to replace Sakura, her name is Nekko Tiaashu."

"Who is this Nekko? Where is she from? More importantly, does she like ramen?" said the dobe.

"Why don't you ask ME instead of the hokage?" said a calm musical voice.

I turned my head to look at her.

She was...

...beautiful.

She had long ink black hair, blue eyes, cat-like teeth and features, a perfect figure. She was just plain perfect.

Better yet, she didn't seem weak!

"Well?"

I snapped back into reality.

"Where are you from? Do you like ramen?" asked the dobe again.

"I'm from a small village pretty far away from here, and I've never had ramen before so I don't know if I like ramen or not."

Naruto gasped, "YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN?!?!?!?! HOLY CRAP!"

Nekko rolled her eyes. "If you want I'll go and get some after I sort out living arrangements."

"OKAY!"

We where shooed from the room so Tsunade could sort out where Nekko would live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's, I mean 'Nekko's' POV **wink wink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat down, that went easier than I thought, I expected a fight or something!

"Here's some money for food and clothes, and here's your apartment key, you'll live near Naruto, sorry."

I shrugged, "No biggie."

I took my things and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked outside when Naruto got all excited on me.

"LET'S GO GET RAMEN NOW!"

I laughed, "Calm down Naruto. I need to stop at my new apartment first."

I held up the key, Sasuke took it.

"Hn, you live by the dobe. I feel sorry for you"

"Come on! I'll show you where to go, come on teme! Let's show Nekko-chan her new home!"

"Hn."

Naruto grabbed my wrist and started running.

I was right behind him, but I had to slow down so I wouldn't end up dragging him.

Sasuke was next to me.

In about ten minutes we were at the building.

I walked up to my door and opened it.

It was lightly furnished, the walls were white, the carpet was bashe and the tile was black.

I had a kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom.

"It's so small!" said Naruto.

"I like it." I told him.

I put the money in my pocket and headed out for that ramen Naruto was going insane over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While we were at the ramen stand Naruto asked me random questions.

To my surprise Sasuke joined in on the interragation.

"What's the name of your home village?" he said quietly.

I quickly said the first thing off the top of my head.

"Cho."

"Butterfly?"

I nodded, mental note to self, talk to Tsunade about my new past.

Ino then came running into the stand.

"Oh thank god I found you! It's okay guys, she wasn't kidnapped, just captured by Naruto and OMIGOD! HI SASUKE-KUN!"

I giggled, "Hinata wasn't kidding when she said that."

Naruto looked at me funny, "You know them?"

I nodded, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to meet some girls."

Naruto nodded while Sasuke just stared at me funny.

_What's his problem?_

**He wants you! SH-ZAM! **said my ever-so-annoying inner,

Wait.

_Sh-zam?_

**I had to get a new victory cheer, remember, we're 'Nekko' now.**

_Yeah, I know, but honestly, 'sh-zam', is that the best you could come up with?_

**I like it! It's sings insanity!**

_No, YOU sing insanity._

**Har dee har har. Your sooooo funny, you should go perfessional.**

I rolled my eyes and listened to Ino blab on about how she saw the cutest shirt, blah blah.

"So anyway after I saw it I thought of poor Nekko and her lack of clothing with that one thin cotton dress...and decided to tale her clothes shopping!"

"Wait, WHAT!" I screamed.

To late I was dragged into a store with Hinata and Tenten and forced to try on clothes and shoes.

I stuck with some shirts that fit my figure and said smart-ass comments like 'Hi I don't care THANKS' etc. **Artemis told me about that one.**

I got some jeans and a few sweatshirts. I got like four pairs of shoes so my friends would SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

So yeah...

After I managed to get away I went to a few stores and got stuff I would need daily.

This included soap, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, etc.

I also went food shopping after I dropped off both of my bags at 'home'.

I took a shower and got into some of my new clothes, I kept my old cotton dress to use as sleepwear because I foolishly didn't GET any.

I put on some shoes and went outside to see what I could get to make my life happier.

I had a computer already, and a TV, they were in the apartment. I had an empty book shelf, and it was pretty big...

I'll go get some books!

I walked down to the book store to see what they had.

There was a sale on normal, non-perverted books.

Something about becoming an icha-icha store.

Well, the sale was pretty good and I got A LOT of books for a VERY low price.

I went home again and started unpacking and working on working on moving in.

I put books in and on top of the little bookcase.

I put food in the proper areas.

Silverware, cooking supplies, plates, etc. in the kitchen.

Clothes in the dresser.

And extra stuff I got for future use in storage.

After I finished everything I sat down on my couch with some rice and watched TV.

I think I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew the phone was ringing and the TV was still on and I oddly refreshed.

Well, time to pick up the damn phone.

**REVIEW! Oh, just so you know I really like writing about everyday activities because it leads from one thing to the next and it's so much fun!**

**Anyway so, REVIEW as I said above.**


	4. Respond

You have twenty four hours to respond.


	5. I'm Sorry

**I gave you twenty four hours.**

**Only a few responded.**

**If you guys like the stories so much, why don't you review?**

**I understnd Phoenix Wright authors, they only have a few.**

**But honestly!**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm holding this fanfiction hostage until I get reviews.**


End file.
